Choices
by Patrece
Summary: Tommy is having a power rangers party and is super excited for it but what happens when two of his exs show up and want him back. Time for fun and drama in Reefside.
1. Chapter 1

"So Tommy when are you going to through a killer party in this house of yours," Jason asked as he sat in a recliner in Tommy's living room watching a baseball game on a big screen television drinking a beer.

"Okay and who would I invite to this killer party?" Tommy said as he sat down after bringing in more snacks for him and one of his best friends.

"Women, women, and more women plus the gang of course." Jason tells Tommy as he reaches for a nacho.

"I see where your mind is dude but wouldn't having a ton of women here ruin your chance of hooking up with a power ranger woman?" Tommy says laughing at Jason.

"Ha-ha but no I have game unlike you bro who had two sexy former rangers and could not keep neither one." Jason puts a finger to his head, "didn't both dump you through a letter."

"Both women obviously had some crazy juice when they did that besides you were dumped through an email a few months ago." Tommy eats a nacho.

"Well emails are the new letters man," he says laughing with Tommy.

"I say we better up our game before we wind up two old men discussing our glory days with each other and arguing who was better." Tommy pops open a bottle of beer.

"So have this party and let's call the guys and have them invite all the gorgeous women that they know and live it up it is the summer after all; no work and all the time to play." He sips his beer, "Tommy how are you going to choose who to be with; you have Kim who is like a sister to me but let's face it she is hot and then there is Kat who has that sexy accent that makes a man just want to take her to bed to hear what she sounds like but then there is all those other women to think about." "Boy you have a tough decision."

Tommy shakes his head at his friend, "first off both girls may have a boyfriend or may not have any interest in me whatsoever besides like you said there will be plenty of other women here."

"Good so the party is happening but let's make the guest list not so big so we can have an all week party you know." He smiles at Tommy.

"Uh I will not have people in my house for a week having sex and messing it up." Tommy eats another nacho.

"But what if we keep it only rangers with a few others that know our secret." He pouts before eating another nacho.

"Well that is better than a bunch of strangers being here and we could discuss our secret in the open but still why at my house."

Let's see we have this big house of yours plus the pool house and the woods if anyone wants to set up a camp and live out a fantasy; come on man your house is the biggest."

"Other rangers have big houses too like for instance yours." Tommy pointed out.

"I do not have all this nice wooded area for people to go off and have a good time; think Kim and Kat will be here."

"That does sound nice but still who will help me clean my house after this week party?"

"Uh dude we all will after all it will be a ranger event." Jason eats some more nachos.

"What will be a ranger event," Adam asks as he enters the home.

"Jason has the bright idea to have a week long party that went form tons of women to just the power rangers men and women." Tommy tells him while eating a chip.

"Sounds like an awesome idea," Adam says as he sits down on the couch and grabs a beer.

"See Tommy, Adam agrees with me." He takes a swig of his beer.

"Only because Aisha will be there and he wants a piece of that yellow ranger." Making Tommy and Jason laugh while Adam blushes.

"Me what about you and Kim." "Last time you two say each other you were practically having sex in front of everyone." Adam counters back making Tommy the one to blush.

"What!" Jason gasps.

"Yea when Kim and you were evil they were hot and heavy; he turns Kim to face him and although he has a Kim I love you voice but on his face was a do me expression and when she looked into his eyes it was take me now and was only interrupted when Kat spoke obviously well aware of the situation and decided to remind her than boyfriend who he was with."

"I was only trying to break the spell." Tommy starts playing with the television remote.

"Right what about the touching while you were holding her during that time, how she never laid a direct hit on you but shoved you out of the way, or how she wanted her white knight to be thrown into the fire so he could be turned evil and the two of you could have wild monkey sex."

"Wild monkey sex really Adam come on and besides I was with Kat at the time." Tommy is still fidgeting with the television remote.

"We all know you were not over Kim and the wanting to have hot power rangers sex proves the fact man that if you were not with Kat then the two of you would have found a spot and had that hot, wild, sex." Adam eats a nacho and watches as Tommy nearly drops the television remote.

"Oh so is that why Kat wrote you that broke up letter; trying to make you think about her once and not Kim." Jason grabs another beer.

"Uh no although I was not completely over Kim (which I am still not) we had decided that since I had already done the long distance thing and failed; Florida is one thing but London is in completely different country." "The letter was her way of letting me down gently."

"Like you need to be let down gently she did it to make you think about her for once although it backfired because by doing that she only made Kim enter all our heads more." "She was hurt when you did not go after her but why should she you didn't go after Kim." Adam sips his beer.

"Maybe she thought lover boy would realize that she was the one for him and not the girl who he wanted wild, hot, monkey, power rangers sex with," Jason says laughing.

After the guys laughed for a minute Adam asks Tommy a serious question. "What if during the party you find out that both women are single and want you who would you choose?"

Adam and Jason both look Tommy directly in the eyes.

"Truthfully no idea; I love Kim I always will yet I care for Kat and both women are pretty amazing to be with and around."

Rocky enters the house with Billy asks, "So what brought on the subject of ex-girlfriends?"

"Jason wants to throw a killer party at my house for an entire week with the rangers gang and a few friends who know our secret of course." Tommy tells the two.

"Good idea bro," Rocky tells Jason as he high fives him.

"So Tommy still cannot come up with an answer to the oldest triangle in ranger history." Billy grabs a beer and sits on the couch besides Adam.

"Funny thing is now that you mention it they are the oldest triangle too bad it's with this lug head and not with me and those two fine women." Rocky grabs a plate and loads on the snacks before grabbing a beer and sitting in a chair.

"Too bad no women want you at the same time besides your brain can only handle one woman at a time," Jason adds.

"Ha so funny I forgot to laugh anyways it will be intriguing to see how this plays out."

"I concur with Rocky seeing that Kim was a sniper for a few years and still can kick some major ass." Billy sips his beer.

"I bet Kim will look bad ass in that uniform tell her to bring it," Rocky says with a wink.

"Aw I could so picture that and what will be underneath that the girl is built," Adam smiles.

"Okay next topic; so boys my team is winning almost time to pay up, Tommy tells the men.

In Florida Kim is hanging out with some new and old friends at the beach.

"I am so glad to be here with everyone; new friends meeting my old friends," Kim says well sipping her strawberry daiquiri.

"Old huh well I am just glad you invited me along I love the beaches and shopping,' Aisha adds while she flips through a magazine.

"I know she called us old Aisha anyways I agree I love the shopping and beaches," Trini says.

"Good then that means you all can get Kim down here more," Charisma says sipping her drink.

"After this can we go to the mall I need some lingerie for Max," Claudia smiles while looking at the magazine with Aisha.

"A girl can never have enough lingerie," Kim says with a smile.

"Does Kim have someone special and she has not told any of us yet," Aisha says as she flips the page of her Cosmopolitan magazine.

"No I just like to be prepared, let's go shopping after this," Kim grabs her cell phone off her towel which was ringing. "Hey Adam what's up?"

"Nothing much just hanging with the guys; how are you?"

"Fine, Aisha Trini, Charisma, Claudia, and I are hanging out at the beach."

"Cool so I do not have to call them; Tommy and Jason are throwing a ranger party that will last a whole week and they want you guys there minus the ones that don't know our secret." Adam is thinking about the girls at the beach.

"Oh okay let me guess it was Jason's idea right."

"Yea he broke up with Emily and well since then he has been on a woman hunt."

"Oh my big brother so needs a good hit upside the head; I will tell the others."

"Thanks and guess what Tommy is thinking about you." Adam and the others decided to mess with Tommy and have both Kim and Kat think Tommy wanted them.

Kim smiles thinking about Tommy, "oh well isn't that sweet." She was trying to play cool.

"Come on Kimmy you know you want to squeal with joy."

"Squeal like a pig would; do you think I am fat," Kim jokes.

"Do you want me to tell you what I think is fat on you Kim; cause you would like the answer although you may slap me through the phone."

"How about you don't say it then but thank you so how many people are coming?"

"Well so far all the mighty morphin and Zeo mixed in with a few others who know our secret and rangers from other teams might show up."

"Okay cool and where is the party?"

"At Tommy's mansion of course; at first I made fun of him for having all those career moves but now I think he was the one with the master plan seeing as how he has all that dough."

"Oh Adam you aren't doing so bad yourself."

"Speaking to the woman that has just a little bit more money than the King Ranger himself."

"You are a riot but since you mentioned party I need to shop, so talk to you later."

"Of course go buy little outfits for your man."

"Like I said you are such a riot bye Adam."

"Bye Kim."

"Girls we have a major shopping spree to do." Kim explains the party and the girls are off.

In Arkansas Kat and Tanya were sitting in their living room watching television when Adam called to invite them to the party.

"Kat that is television people never have a fairy tale romance like that," Tanya sips her soda.

"I think differently you spoil sport come on I bet if Rocky where he you would change your mind and be in la la land," Kat eats her ice cream.

"Rocky and I flirt but he has yet to make a move so no I doubt I would be."

"He will sooner or later."

"Speaking of guys when was the last time you went out on a date."

"Uh does a group date count," Kat asks as she eats some more of her ice cream.

"No it does not." "Really Kat you need a social life outside running an animal clinic.

"Hey Adam; how are you," Kat asked.

"Good and you?"

"Fine; so what's new?"

"Nothing I was just calling because Tommy and Jason are throwing a ranger party and of course you and Tanya are invited."

"Oh that is so cool when is it?" Kat sits her bowl of ice cream the table.

Actually it is a weeklong party and the party is Saturday so you two have a whole week to prepare and get dolled up."

"Ha-ha why would we spend all that time getting dolled up?"

"For starters Tommy is thinking about you and well Rocky and Tanya always flirt."

"He has been thinking about me!" Kat thought out loud.

"Yea he has and a lot." Adam and the guys were going to enjoy this free entertainment.

"Oh did I say that out loud," Kat blushes.

"Yea you did so I guess I should let you go so you t girls can shop, bye."

"Adam that is not a bad idea, bye." Kat looks at Tanya and tells her what Adam told her.

"Well than it is time to have a shop down let's go." Tanya turns off the television and the girls leave go shopping.

In Reefside Adam tells the guys the plan worked and both Kim and Kat think Tommy wants to be with them.

"This should be fun and we get front roll seats," Jason jokes.

"I know I cannot wait for the girls to get here especially Tanya," Rocky adds.

"Hopefully I can find my mate with all the confusion transpiring," Billy says.

"I think we will all get lucky especially Tommy," Adam inputs.

Tommy walks in on that last part of the conversation and looks at his friends. "Get lucky how?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well you have been lucky with the betting and all, so we think you will snag a girl." Adam hurries and says.

Tommy did not look convinced, "look whatever you boneheads are planning please leave me out of it or else."

"Or else what you get to actually have a good time for once; come on lighten up," Jason adds.

"It had better not be me in pain and you guys laughing at me or so help me."

"Why would you think that; I thought we were all friends here?"

"Rocky your best friend is a cheese burger with extra mayo."

"Ah that sounds good can you make me one?"

"Look if you guys want this party go buy cleaning supplies and buy some blankets because I do not want my stuff dirty like that."

"We will tomorrow when we buy food and drinks." Don't be a prune dad."

"Let's just finish watching the game okay."

In Florida the next day Kim is frantically trying on outfits.

"Kim calm down are else we may need to sedate you," Aisha tells her friend.

"Can't calm down Tommy wants me back and I need to make sure it stays that way especially with other women being there to distract him."

"Other women as in Kat," Trini adds.

"Oh her I forgot about her I was thinking about the other ranger girls who had school girl crushes on him but are now all grown up."

"Still slow your roll girl; he likes you remember that."

"I will once I find the perfect outfits."

"Just go to your closet and I bet you have many perfect outfits there."

"Aisha not now."

"Buy me that yellow top and we will be fine."

"Oh so I guess you want one too Trini."

Trini could only smile at her friend.

"In Arkansas Tanya and Kat are also at the mall shopping.

"I hope I can find the right outfit to impress him; first impressions are important."

"Uh Kat you two have already met besides he liked you for you."

"I know but Kim will be there and last time I talked to Aisha she said Kim is single."

"So Adam said Tommy likes you so calm down."

"You know he always has a place for Kim in his heart and if she shows up looking gorgeous then he will choose her in a heartbeat."

"Kat you need more confidence and if you are so worried then I will help you."

"Well if you insist."

In Reefside the men are anxiously awaiting for their friends arrival.

"Remember no getting trashed and destroying my house or inviting random girls back here."

"Okay men forget what Tommy said and let's have a good time."

"Jason I will beat you up before…" The doorbell cut him off and he went to answer the door.

He opens the door and the first thing he sees is Kim. Tommy is caught off guard for a second.

"Uh are you going to let us in or just stand there?" Kim asks him.

"Oh let you girls in." He steps aside and looks at Kim as she enters. Damn she looks good.

"Hey the girls are here now the party can begin," Jason says.

"The party is always were we are; isn't that right ladies."

"Of course Trini, so what is with the lack of music?"

"I can help with that Aisha follow me."

"Seems like the first hook up of the night starts now." Kim laughs and hugs her friends when she gets to Tommy; the two hug longer than they had hugged everyone else.

Oh my she smells delicious and she looks amazing. "Hey Beautiful I missed you."

"I missed you too Handsome but can you let me go now I cannot breathe."

"Oh sorry I just missed you uh you guys."

"I know uh nice house."

"Thanks and you look amazing."

"Oh thanks, I bought it last week."

"Well it looks good and we match."

"Yup black is a cool color." They sit down on a sofa.

"Hey guys looks like Kim is in the lead; cannot wait for Kat to show up," Rocky inputs.

"I know my money has always been on Kim; she just has it. Billy looks at Kim.

As Kim sits down her dress rises a little and she waits to pull it down. "So what's new with you?" She leans in a little closer to him.

Damn her legs look like they can go on for forever. "I was just a dino ranger and now just focusing on teaching." "You?"

"Besides running my stores; I teach gymnastics."

"Oh I heard how you are teaching for free; that is fantastic considering the media saying you can charge millions for lessons."

"Well I have more money than I know what to do with so adding more would be a waste besides there are children out there who parents could not afford that."

"I applaud you for that." Tommy move your eyes up to her face.

"And I applaud you for being the best power ranger and saving the world again."

"All in a day's work; it's like second nature to me now."

"I bet; so with all the hook ups, do you plan on having any?"

"Actually I plan on making sure my house stays in order and hooking up." "What about you?"

"I can help keep your house in order and help with the hook ups."

"Really can you give me an example or sample?"

"Sure how about…" "Hey Aisha take that out."

"Huh what is the big deal… is that you Kim?"

"Yes but the cd was not supposed to be heard by anyone till tomorrow when my first single is supposed to premiere." "Zack is going to flip."

"You made a cd with the first black ranger Zack?"

"Yea why so surprised; I did it in my spare time."

"I find it hard to believe famous Kim has free time." "It sounds amazing."

"Thanks, excuse you how else do I have time to shop?"

"It is brought to you every week."

"I wish but nope I shop like everyone else and besides I have not been in the lime light since I was in the Olympics."

"Well that cd will change that."

"Oh I forgot about that."

"I believe you too; you did what I was famous for."

"Oh well that proves it we are meant to be," Kim says laughing.

Before Tommy could answer the doorbell rang.

"I should get that be right back." "Hey girls' bout time you two showed up."

"Hey Tommy we took the late flight since we decided to be the cool ones and not come to the party early."

"Uh Tanya the party is a weeklong showing up a few days late would be considering cool." "So Kat does a cat have your tongue or something?"

"Huh oh no hi Tommy."

"Hey ladies please come in and make yourselves at home; just put your luggage in that room and we will divide the rooms up according to hook ups or something,"

"Excuse you Kim turn that back on." "She has a problem because it is her cd."

"What she has a cd!"

"Yea but it was not supposed to be released till a few months."

Kat looks upset that the ex-couple seems to be a couple again."

"Okay let's find some more music and dance where is Rocky?"

"Did someone say my name," Rocky says eating a small sandwich."

"I did put that sandwich down and dance with me."

"Okay let me just finish it." He eats it in one big bite.

"Wow he is amazing to watch; nice dress Kat." Kim tells her competition.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks your dress is nice as well."

"So Handsome after this song I am taking the cd out okay."

"Beautiful the cd is playing all the way through just enjoy it and dance with me."

"Okay." Kim smiles that were her plan all along.

Kat watches as Tommy leads Kim to the dance floor and shakes her head. I need to up my game or I will lose him to her. She walks towards the refreshment table.

The door opens and Zack walks in with his luggage. "Hey who told you all that it was alright to play Pink Power?"

"Pink Power?" Rocky questions looking at him.

"Gee blockhead that is the name of the cd." "Where do I put my luggage; normally a bellboy gets my things." He puts his luggage down.

"I will show you Zack; follow me." Jason shows Zack where to put his luggage while drinking a beer. "Well I thought about it and it would be more fun to just have us here instead of rangers from other teams; it makes it more special that way besides the others are mostly children compared to us."

"So no young hot chicks for me to toy with; what a danny-downer you are," Zack says. He soon spots Kat and walks over to her. "We have never met before' I am Zack, the cool and first black ranger." "You must be Kat."

"I am Kat; nice to meet." She blushes as Zack kisses her hand.

"This is getting more interesting by the minute; who would have thought to add Zack into the equation." "Now Tommy is in for it." Adam whispers to Billy.

"It should be fascinating to see if Kat can withhold one of the black rangers charm or will she fall for both." "Zack has become quite the ladies men."

"I guess becoming a millionaire has helped him with that," Adam says before grabbing Aisha's hand. "See you later Billy."

Jason grabs a bag from Zack and the two put the luggage in the room. "So you think she is cute."

"Who?" Zack says innocently.

"The beaver with the cleaver; duh the blonde with the long legs."

"Oh Kat; yea she is cute but didn't she date Tommy for like a year?"

"Almost a year but he dated Kim too."

"Yea but Kim is our sister and besides they were in love and from the looks of it still are."

"So I take it you will make the moves on Kat then." Jason was trying to up everyone in the game.

"Maybe but I hear that other good looking women will be here; so I will wait till I see them."

Damn, Jason thinks. "Okay let's rejoin the party."

"So Tommy do you think Zack will kill me or just torture me for playing the cd?"

"Well Kimmy cakes I think he will just deal with it or I will make him see reason."

"I saw him flirting with Kat; think something will happen?" Kim was hoping he would agree.

"I think so; they have similar interests." Besides it will help me not have to choose.

"Wow even after all this time we have yet to lose our bond." Kim smiles up at him.

He pushes hair out of her eyes; "yup we will always read each others minds and know what the other is thinking." "I am glad you came."

"Me two." "So what am I thinking now?"

Tommy pretends to ponder the answer for a second. "That we should share a bed together and make power rangers history on it."

Kim playfully slugs Tommy. "In your dreams pal."

"Come on Beautiful, you have never thought about it?" "We were amazing together."

"I know but if we did do that than it would have to be more than just a hook up."

"Oh come on Kimmy you know it will be." Tommy moves in closer to Kim. "You know you want me to do my Tommy special."

Kim shudders thinking about it.

Tommy has a knowing smile on his face. "So about us rooming together."

Before Kim can answer Kat lets out a little scream. "I almost dropped dip on the sofa."

"No biggie Kat; Jason can clean up the mess or any messes for that matter."

"I heard that," Jason says as he enters the living room.

"Your idea, your messes." So Kim want to see my Tommy Center?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh Tommy I would like to see it," Kat says quickly.

"Sure Kat; anyone who wants to see it can."

Tanya sees that the moment has come for Tommy and Kat to be alone. "Kim can I talk to you for a second?" "I need your input on a shopping matter."

"Okay Tanya." Kim had to hide a look of annoyance. She walks over to Tanya and watches Kat and Tommy walk down a hallway.

"I have a pink top that I brought since they were out of yellow but since we naturally wear our ranger colors I was wondering if I should return the top and buy the yellow one online?"

"You can wear whichever color you want I do besides its seems like you have a good already."

"Oh okay thanks for the help."

Kim knew that she would not find the Command Center without help and gave up the idea of asking anyone of the guys for help seeing as they might think she was jealous, so she took a sit.

Tanya smiles to herself and goes to find Rocky.

"So Kat this is my Command Center."

"It's amazing Tommy; you did all this."

"While with some help of course from my right hand genius Hayley." Tommy gestures towards a photo of him, Hayley, and the dino rangers.

"Oh she must be to have done this; I thought Billy was the only one who could do something this amazing." Kat steps closer to Tommy.

"Don't tell him that." She did just move a little too close to me.

"So can I ask you a personal question?"

"Uh I guess so."

"Why no girlfriend?"

"I date; I just haven't found a girl worth being my girlfriend."

"Maybe I can change that." To Tommy's surprise she kisses him.

"Kimmy what's wrong?"

"Nothing Aisha; it's just that Tanya trapped me into talking to her and Tommy took Kat to his Command Center which he was going to take me to first."

"Oh sorry about that girly but remember Adam said he likes you."

"Not if she digs her Aussie claws into him again."

"What's wrong with our Kimmy," Trini asks as she approaches the two.

"Kat and Tanya are playing dirty."

"Oh well we can play dirty as well."

"Wow when did Trini get this side to her?"

"Well Aisha it occurred when a certain girl tried to flirt with my man."

"Oh you mean when Tanya developed that crush on the first red ranger." Aisha and Kim smile.

"I had to make her see the light," Trini says with a little evil grin.

"What are you lovely women discussing," Jason says as he walks towards them.

"Oh how we would be the two that hooks up first; come on gold ranger and dance with me."

"Well now back to your problem we need to fight fire with fire then water later to end this once and for all." "Any ideas on how to do that?"

"Zack seems to be infatuated with Kat; we could use that angle or just teleport her somewhere."

"Kim the first one sounds good; I will go talk to Zack about it; in the meantime you go find something to do so we are not so obvious." Aisha walks off to find Zack.

Kim gets up and walks around trying to decide what to do then decide to mess with Tanya for a while; as a little payback for interrupting her and Tommy. "Hey Tanya that shirt you have on reminds me of the time you had that crush Jason."

Rocky looks at Tanya who blushes, "I forgot about that."

"Oh Rocky it was just that he uh he was on the first team and a flirt." Tanya gives Kim a look.

Kim just smiles innocently and walks off; seeing as her work was done with Tanya for the moment and goes to find something to do.

Aisha catches up with Kim a few minutes later. "He definitely likes her; we can so use that." "Do you know why Rocky is teasing Tanya like that?"

"Just a little fire with fire action," Kim tells her as she smiles wickedly.

"Damn too bad I missed it because it seemed like a good one."

"Oh it was; she will have to be extra good in bed to get him off of it."


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy kisses Kat for a minute before he pulls hack. "Whoa what was that for?"

Kat looks a little hurt. "Didn't you like it?"

"I did but I was not expecting it."

"Oh I just wanted to kiss you to let you know that I am still interested in you."

Tommy thinks for a moment. "I had no idea you still had feelings for me."

"They never left Tommy although I went to London I still cared for you and had trouble dating because I mostly thought about you."

Tommy grins, "I have that effect on women."

"Don't be such a dope." Kat wished Tommy would kiss her.

"So think we will be the biggest hook up here?"

"I hope so." Kat caresses his arm.

Wow what am I going to do I thought she liked Zack; I had no idea she still harbored feelings for me. What about Kim. "We do have some stiff completion."

"Not with the way you make love Tommy."

He stares at her for a second. "See if I brag about that you will call me another dope."

"No I won't; you were amazing." Too bad you lost your virginity to Kim and not me.

Uh oh how am I going to make it through this week? "So how about we see…"

Tommy is interrupted by Kat kissing him again. "How about we kiss for a little while longer than join the others.

His response was to kiss her back.

Trini walks over to Kim and Aisha. "Tommy and Kat have not returned; Kim you need to find out why now."

"I know but how can I do that without coming off as jealous or possessive?"

"We will find out where the Command Center is for you." Aisha stands up.

"Never mind here they come and it seems that something happened down there," Kim huffs.

"Well then time to step your game up a notch; go be teenage Kim and show Tommy that you are the only girl for him like you did back then."

"Yo Tommy over here," Adam tells him.

Tommy walks over to him. "Yes?"

"You were gone a long time bro; why?"

"Uh Kat kissed me."

"What!" "So you two are together; what about Kim?"

"No we are not together and I have no idea what to do; I like both women."

"Have them put on swimsuits and mud wrestle."

"Adam that is a nice fantasy but seriously I am in a pickle."


	6. Chapter 6

"Yum a pickle sounds nice."

"Rocky stop thinking about food; Kat kissed Tommy."

"What but about the… uh what about Kim?"

Adam gives Rocky a look.

"What about the what?"

"Kim; he meant to say Kim." "Pea-brain here was thinking about food and got the two confused." Adam quickly adds.

"Oh uh I like Kim but I like Kat as well and therefore is my pickle, jam, spot."

"Sleep with both then chose the one that does it the best."

"Hey that is my sister you are talking about," Jason joins the conversation.

"Yeah and a hot one at that."

"I concur with Rocky Jason; although you and Zack do view her as a sister figure she is still one hot momma." Billy replies.

"Whatever; Tommy just follow what you feel." "I am leaving before I hit both of them."

"Hey Adam thinks she is hot too."

Jason glares at them before walking off.

"Guys can you try to at least act half your age?"

"Why you didn't; kissing Kat but still wanting to kiss Kim."

Tommy rolls his eyes and walks off.

"Was it something I said?"

"No Rocky but you could use a mint; what have you been eating?"

"An onion burger; why want some?" He breathes in Adam's face.

Adam coughs, "Ew no; here is a mint." He hands him a mint then joins Aisha by the stereo system. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Oh so you can warm me up right."

"Or you can warm me up; whichever way you prefer to look at it?"

Aisha laughs, "I love your sense of humor."

Kim spots Tommy alone and walks over to him. "Hey why is the host alone?"

"He was wanting on you to make his night."

Kim cracks up. "Ha after all these years I still love your sense of humor."

"I was being serious.' Tommy pretends to be hurt.

"Will a hug make it better?"

Hell yes; your body is banging. Tommy hugs Kim.

"Uh you can let me go now."

"No you have filled out even more; you have fuller breasts and a bigger ass for me to squeeze."

"Hey watch your hands dude; you have not sweet talked me into becoming your hook up."


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn and here I was thinking I had," Tommy squeezes Kim's ass.

That bitch how dare she tell him to squeeze her aerobic ass. Kat storms off.

"Hey pal let that go." Kim swats at Tommy's hand.

"I just wanted a feel; a reminder of how firm and big it is."

"What am I going to do with you?" Kim takes a step back from Tommy.

"Know you know Kim that I can catch up to you if I wanted to; do you want to play that game because that will definitely turn me on more than I already am from grabbing your ass."

"I need a drink." Kim makes a beeline for the keg.

"I got just follow me baby." Tommy leads the way to the keg.

Kim rolls her eyes b but Tommy cannot see since his back is to her.

Oh I cannot believe she is playing dirty; I will need to play dirty as well. Kat goes to where the luggage is and steals Kim's perfumes. Ha now try to tantalize him Kimmy.

"Adam I am not a fan of these woods; I hear bugs coming our way."

"Oh Aisha just relax and let me make you feel real good." Adam begins to caresses her.

Aisha forgets where she is for a while but the sound of a snake freaks her out. "That is it we are going to make love but in a room; I am just not the outdoorsy type."

Adam sighs, "Okay but one last kiss to kind of fulfill my outdoor sex fantasy."

"Oh alright but a kiss then we are out of here." Aisha kisses Adam then grabs his hand and bolts for the house.

"Adam is laughing the whole time knowing that he will need to think of a way to make it up to his girlfriend for laughing at her.

"Guess I think we should divide the rooms up now," Billy had a plan.

"Good idea bro." Jason grabs Trini's hand.

"I will take my bedroom of course, Adam and Aisha the one across the hall from me, Kim can have the room right next to mine, Tanya and Rocky can have the room on the second floor, Billy can have the room right next to that one, Jason and Trini can have the one across the hall from that, and Zack can have the bedroom on the third floor… who am I forgetting." "Oh there you are Kat you can have the room right next to Zack on the third floor." Where did she go?

Dang it I was not fast enough in hiding her perfumes now I am not rooming by Tommy. "Okay; I was in the restroom." I bet Kim manipulated her way into being in that spot.

Kim gets the guys to bring up her luggage causing Kat to roll her eyes. "Thanks guys I just thought that with some many manly men and me being alone that I would get help." No problem Kim we are glad to have helped." Yea my planned worked; I knew when Kat went off alone she would be gone for a while. Billy pats himself on the back.

Kim looks at him with a strange expression before he leaves and she begins to unpack. What the hell; where is my perfume? She searches through her stuff again. That bitch got me; that was why she left for that long time. Time to get her back. Kim sees an opportunity when Kat is talking to Tanya and sneaks into Kat's room.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim sees Kat's shampoo and adds blue dye to it before she shakes it up. Now what else can I do with this dye oh yeah her toothpaste. She puts some into Kat's tube of toothpaste. I am the queen of pranks and I have more if she does anything else to me. Kim sneaks back into her room.

"So Tommy planning on sneaking into a room tonight and giving the girl a Tommy special?"

"Adam stop spending so much time with Rocky you are beginning to sound like him."

"Hey I have heard some stupid stuff before and that was dumb," Rocky adds.

"I bet you have said the majority of that stupid stuff."

"Good one Jason." Zack pats him on the back.

"Ha-ha guys I am going to find Tanya and be the first to get any." Rocky walks off.

"Seriously Tommy you grabbed Kim's ass yet you were gone with Kat for a long time in the Command Center." Billy questions.

"I am not sure and why are you guys suddenly so interested in whom I hook up with?"

"Geez can't friends have a chat; don't have a cow man."

"Great now you have turned Adam into Bart Simpson."

"Zack thought he was Bart when the show first aired." Tommy shakes his head. "What about you man; you are rooming next to Kat after all?"

"She is pretty with long legs just how I like them," Zack replies.

Hayley walks over to the men. "Sorry I am late I had to make sure the supervisor understood how to run the café while I am here with you guys." She smiles at Billy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Salutations Hayley," Billy face becomes a little red.

"So Hayley the room for you to stay in is right next to Billy's room," Tommy teases.

"May I succor you transport your luggage to your sleep quarters." Billy glances at Hayley.

"Sure Billy; I could always use your assistance," Hayley hands him a bag.

As the pair walks off Kim smiles. "Aw tech geek love."

"Tech geek love uh Kim that is not nice," Kat tells her.

"Oh it is just our expression for anything Billy," Tommy informs her.

"Well in that case I think I need a lesson on the lingo you guys have," Kat smiles at Tommy. "I joined the team after all that stuff was invented."

"Thank Kim for coming up with the lingo." Jason laughs. "That girl likes to make up her own words; I am surprised that there is not a Kim's dictionary out there especially with her fan base."

Kim playfully hits him. "I have had a word or two in the real dictionary."

Kat rolls her eyes. Why did I even say anything? "Besides dancing, drinking, and sex what other activities do we have on the agenda?"

"Uh no one thought we would be doing anything else," Rocky shrugs his shoulders.

"Aw does Kat want us to play power rangers?" Kim teases.

Everyone laughs except Kat. "No I just um oh never mind." That bitch.

"Good because I was just a ranger and I could take a little break from the forces of evil."

"Tommy you know you look awesome when you suit up." Kim flirts.

"Ah Kim that makes me wish I had a way to tap into my powers and put on the outfits just for you," Tommy smiles seductively at her.

"Oh I am sure we could create our own little costumes," Kim grins.

"So we will be sewing than," Kat interrupts.

"Uh Kat maybe you need a drink because there is no way I am sewing anything," Zack hands Kat a cup full of beer. "I leave that stuff to the costume designers and such."

Kim whispers to Tommy. "I bought many little outfits that will make you go crazy."

Tommy shudders as he pictures Kim in lingerie. "How about you start showing me those little numbers tonight," Tommy suggests.

What did she just whisper to him? "Tommy dance with me," Kat grabs his arm.

"Uh sure Kat," Tommy walks to his stereo system and turns the music back on.

Kim watches them dance. Maybe I should cut in.

Billy walks down the stairs with Hayley behind. What the… oh no I will not lose. "I have a new device to show everyone that I have been working on." "Tommy cut the music and I will go obtain it from my room." Billy walks back up the stairs.

Kim cannot but smile. I knew I loved my geek brother for a reason. She was moving in to close to him. "Ooh I cannot wait to see what it is," Kim stands next to Tommy. "After he shows us I need to go to the store for a quick run." "Tommy want to drive me?"

"Sure Kim," Tommy looks at her. I want something out of it.

Kim shakes her head. Oh, you will get something all right. "Thanks Handsome."

Why are they looking at each other like that? Too bad Tommy and I did not have cute nicknames for each other. What is her angle; will I seem jealous if I ask to tagalong? Kat sips her beer.

"Hayley when I return I will help you with that little project okay," Kim smiles at Hayley.

"What little project," Tommy asks her.

"Oh it's just a girl thing." Kim tells him.

"Well I like stuff like that." Tommy grins. "Can I join in?"

"I don't know; what do you think Hayley?" Kim questions.

Hayley laughs, "I think he might enjoy it."

Kim giggles with Hayley. "I could picture it now."

"Good dingo what are you to transpiring to do?" Kat looks annoyed.

"A favor for my new friend," Kim tells her and smiles at Tommy.

"New friend huh, so you are trying to take my best girl buddy hum?" Tommy looks at both girls.

"I ran into her while in New York and we hit it off therefore she is one of my friends now," Kim rubs Tommy cheek. "We are almost full circle now." I cannot wait until we are.

"Full circle huh and what is full circle Beautiful," Tommy questions.

"I wonder what is taking Billy so long," Kat says aloud.


End file.
